Fantasista Doll
by Natsuki no Fuyu-hime
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke ketika mengetahui perdamaian dunia ada ditangannya? Bersama para 'doll'nya ia berpetualang demi mencari sekutu untuk menciptakan perdamaian. / Bad Summary / SasuFemNaru


Aku Uchiha Sasuke seorang pelajar SMA biasa, melalui hari-hari dengan biasa di siang hari. Namun di malam hari aku melakukan tanggung jawabku yang menjadikanku berbeda dari pelajar biasa.

Tanggung jawab untuk mendamaikan dunia ini dari sebuah organisasi. Organisasi yang mengakui akan menjadikan dunia ini menjadi lebih baik dengan melakukan PENGORBANAN.

Aku juga mempunyai teman-teman yang tak biasa, mereka mempunyai kekuatan untuk keluar dari dalam kartu dan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Master'.

Bersama teman-teman yang 'tidak biasa'ku. Kami melakukan petualangan! Petualangan untuk mengumpulkan sekutu dan sahabat untuk melawan organisasi ini.

Dengan ini aku memanggil teman-temanku…

.

Fantasista Doll

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Adventure . Fantasy

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warning : Gaje, OOC, EYD berantakan, alur kecepatan tinggi, ancur tingkat dewa, susah dimengerti, jelek, TYPO, FemNaru, aneh, de el el. Apa bila tidak berkenan dihati silahkan KELUAR dari fic ini terimakasih.

Summary : Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke ketika mengetahui perdamaian dunia ada ditangannya? Bersama para 'doll'nya ia berpetualang demi mencari sekutu untuk menciptakan perdamaian. /"Aku anak SMA biasa mungkin kalian salah orang."/ "Kami dollmu master!"/ Bad Summary / SasuFemNaru

.

Happy Reading \(^.^)/

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

Fanatasista Doll

'Teng… Teng… Teng…'

Suara lonceng sebuah sekolah _Konoha Senior High School _(KSHS), menggema diseluruh penjuru sekolah elit tersebut. Menandakan kegiatan ngajar-mengajar selesai untuk hari ini.

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran hari ini sampai disini saja, sampai jumpa lagi." Ujur seorang pria paru baya disalah satu ruangan yang berada dilantai tiga, tepatnya ruang kelas XI-D.

"_Kiritsu_!" komando sang ketua kelas menyuruh teman-temannya untuk berdiri.

"_Rei_!" suruh ketua kelas itu lagi.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_!" ucap siswa kelas XI-D itu serempak ber_ojigi_.

"Em, _douitashimashite_." Balas sang guru meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Hening…

Hening…

"Ah, akhirnya pulang juga!" seru seluruh anak yang ada di kelas itu serempak, kecuali seseorang yang memang terkenal akan kedinginan (baca : keacuhan)nya. Sontak kelas yang tadinya hening berubah menjadi berisik mengalahkan pasar malam.

"Habis ini kita kemana ya?"

"Besok ada pr nggak?"

"Ke karaoke yuk."

"Yuka-chan pulang bareng ya!"

Kurang lebih begitulah percakapan antar siswa yang ada disana. Tak kurang dari 5 menit kelas itu telah sepi menyisakan beberapa anak untuk menjalankan tugas piket mereka. Tak banyak bicara seorang pemuda berkulit putih susu dengan rambut reven yang melawan gravitasi -Uchiha Sasuke-. Berjalan meninggalkan kelas menghiraukan bisikan teman-temannya yang mengagumi ketampanan pemuda itu.

Tak..

Tak..

Tak..

"Yo!" sapa seseorang berambut merah bata menghentikan langkah Sasuke di depan gerbang. Dengan acuhnya Sasuke berjalan melewati Sabaku no Garaa pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' didahinya itu.

"Woi, orang nyapa balas nyapa kek!" kata Garaa kesal dengan sifat temannya itu.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat sambil terus berjalan.

"Huh, memang susah bicara sama patung berjalan seperti kamu!" kata Garaa yang telah berjalan sejajar dengan Sasuke tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam yang berasal dari mata onyx Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu patung berjalan?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"_Betsuni_!" balas Garaa menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke, pasalnya jika temannya yang satu ini marah bisa-bisa orang yang ada dihadapannya akan dikirim ke Afrika sebagai santapan singa-singa. (Author berlebihan -_-")

.

"Hm, apa benar '_dia_' itu orangnya?"tanya seseorang pria dari atas pohon sakura tak jauh dari Sasuke sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke sejak tadi.

'_Iya, cepat laksanakan! 'Organisasi' itu sudah mulai bergerak!' _jawab orang lain melalui earphone yang menempel pada telinga pria itu.

"_Hai, wakkata._ Master!" jawab pria itu lagi menghilang menyisakan dedaunan yang beterbangan.

.

"Suke!" panggil Garaa tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke singkat tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Buku paketku ketinggalan! Aku ambil dulu ya, kamu pulang aja duluan!" suruh Garaa pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menghetikan jalannya. "Ceroboh!" gumam Sasuke.

"Ya, aku pergi dulu ya! Jaa!" balas Garaa meninggalkan Sasuke yang melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Trttt… Trttt…

Getar ponsel Sasuke dengan segera ia merogoh kantong jasnya untuk mengambil ponsel _dark blue_nya. _You got a email, _mengangkat sebelah alis Sasukepun membuka pesan itu.

Pik

_From : Unknown _

_To : Uchiha Sasuke_

_Subject : -_

_Berhati-hatilah!_

'Orang iseng!' pikir Sasuke masa bodo dan memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam jas seragamnya. Semakin lama jalan yang Sasuke lalui semakin ramai oleh orang-orang. 'Duh, sesak!' batin Sasuke kesal karena selalu saja ada orang yang menabraknya.

Bruk…

Prak…

"_Gomen nasai_!" ujur seseorang yang tak sengaja menabrak Sasuke hingga terjatuh. Orang itu mengunakan sebuah kerudung berwarna hitam sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat.

"Hn!" balas Sasuke acuh sambil berdiri dan merapaikan seragamnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan melewati orang yang menabraknya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" ujur orang misterius itu yang dengan lihainya memasukan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam kedalam tas Sasuke. "Hn?" gumam Sasuke berbalik hendak melihat orang misterius itu, tetapi orang yang dimaksud telah menghilang dikerumuna orang yang makin lama makin banyak itu. "Aku sudah terlambat!" ucap Sasuke pelan melihat jam tangannya yang telah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Dengan segera iapun memasuki sebuah perkarangan sebuah rumah yang sangat besar.

.

"Sial, kita terlambat un!" gumam seseorang yang berada di sebuah gang yang gelap tak jauh dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Master?" tanya suara lain.

"Kita tunggu saja waktu yang tepat!" usul seseorang yang dipanggil 'Master' dengan nada tenang.

"_Hai, _Master!"

.

.

"_Tadaima_!" seru Sasuke ogah-ogahan memasuki rumah keluarga Uchiha yang besarnya bak istana.

"_Okarinasai_!" balas Uchiha Mikoto ibu Sasuke, tersennyum ramah. Tanpa membalas Sasukepun melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakannya ke dalam rak sepatu.

Sret..

Tanpa Sasuke sadari sebuah bayangan muncul di temboknya. Bukan bayangannya ataupun ibunya, tetapi bayangan seorang pemuda yang mirip seperti dirinya yang memiliki luka gores seperti keriput. Sasuke terus menyusuru tangga tanpa menyadari bayangan lain yang lewat di bawah kakinya. Bayangan seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang tengah menguap.

Setelah memasuki kamarnya Sasukepun menganti seragamnya dan masuk kekamar mandi. Lagi-lagi ia tak menyadari bayangan seorang pemuda lain dengan tato segitiga terbalik yang sedang menjulurkan lidah bersama anak anjing dengan bulu putih seperti salju.

"_Hora_? Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke mengambil sebuah kotak hitam dari tasnya. Ternyata isinya sebuah benda seperti ponsel _touchscreen _berwarna putih dengan lambang bulan, bintang, dan matahari.

'_Khekhekhe!'_ kekeh sebuah suara bersamaan dengan bayangan yang melewati buku catatan Sasuke.

Kedip..

Kedip..

Kedip..

"Aku sepertinya kelelahan!" ucap Sasuke mengucek matanya menyangka penglihatannya bermasalah.

"Sasuke-kun! Tolong belanja ya!" suruh Mikoto dari arah dapur.

"Hn!" jawab Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya dan mengantongi benda itu di saku celananya.

.

.

**SKIP TIME (Setelah berbelanja.)**

"Hm, sebenarnya benda apa itu ya?" gumam Sasuke melihat bintang yang telah bertaburan di atas langit. Yak, ternyata Konoha telah malam permisa #Oke abaikan.

"Uchiha-sama?" panggil seseorang dihadapan Sasuke.

"Kamu Uchiha Sasuke-sama, benar?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ yang tengah tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah. Gadis itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan jas berwarna biru muda, dasi biru tua, rok diatas lutut berwarna biru tua serasi dengan dasinya dan kaos kaki berwarna hitam setinggi paha.

"Tunggu kau anak KSHS?" tanya Sasuke lagi, menyadari bahwa seragam itu adalah seragam sekolahnya.

"_Hai,_ Uchiha-sama!" jawab gadis dengan nada sopan. "Tapi, pertama-tama _gomen_ ne!" ucap gadis itu seraya mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel _touchscreen _berwarna hitam. Lalu menekan sebuah tombol hingga mengeluarkan sebuah kartu.

"Hah?" ucap Sasuke tak jelas.

"Cahaya yang menembak ke surga," seru gadis itu sambil mengambil kartu dan mengosokannya ke depan layar _touchscreen _itu, entah penglihatan Sasuke yang bermasalah atau tidak. Terlihat bahwa kartu itu seperti melebur dan masuk kedalam _touchscreen_.

"Berkilau bagaikan Kristal," seru gadis itu lagi dan mengosokan kartu lain yang juga melebur kedalam layar _touchscreen_.

"Yang mengikat takdir dengan abadi," lagi-lagi gadis itu mengosok kartu lain yang hasilnya juga melebur.

"Aku memerintahmu untuk memperlihatkan kekuatan aslimu di sini." Seru gadis itu dengan lantang, kali ini sambil menunjukan layar _touchscreen _hitamnya yang mengeluarkan cahaya sangat terang.

"AWAKING!" teriaknya sangat keras memunculkan 3 sosok dari layar _touchscreen_, 2 orang gadis dan 1 pemuda.

"Ap-apa kalian ini?" tanya Sasuke mundur dua langkah melihat penampilan 3 'makhluk asing' yang keluar entah darimana itu.

"Huh, cuma anak dungu un!" ejek pemuda yang berambut _blonde _dengan poni yang menutup sebelah matanya. Pemuda ini mengunakan _tuxedo_ hitam yang kancing jasnya tidak dikancing dengan jubah hitam layaknya malaikat kematian. Tak lupa sebuah kapak yang berbentuk seperti sayap kelelawar berada digenggamannya

"Dungu? Bukannya masih dunguan kamu ya?" tanya salah satu gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan nada polosnya. Gadis ini mengunakan gaun _gothic_ hitam yang penuh dengan hiasan bola warna warni dan pita hitam besar di atas kepalanya.

"Heh, diam saja kau!" suruh pemuda itu marah.

"Harusnya panggil aku saja Mater!" ujur seorang gadis lainnya yang berambut jingga kemerahan yang mengunakan kemeja lengan pendek putih, dan rok diatas lutut biru muda. Di dadanya terdapat pita hitam besar juga disekitar pinggangnya terlilit kain berwarna hitam yang panjangnya sekitar 20 cm dengan pita putih. Tak ketinggalan kaos kaki putih hingga paha yang diujungnya terdapat pita biru tipis serta baret biru tua yang menghiasi kepalanya.

'Ternyata kumpulan orang dobe!' batis Sasuke sweatdrop

"Daijabou! Uchiha-sama perkenalkan mereka adalah _doll_ku." Kata gadis blonde itu dengan nada sopan.

"_Doll_?" beo Sasuke.

"Em, pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu adalah Deidara-kun, gadis berambut hitam itu Hinata-chan, dan gadis berambut jingga disebelahku adalah Kyuubi-chan!" kata gadis itu lagi.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu mereka adalah _doll_mu?" tanya Sasuke. 'Jelas-jelas mereka itu manusia kok!' lanjut Sasuke membatin.

"Selain dungu, bocah ini juga memiliki pendengaran yang buruk ya!" ejek Deidara mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah ayo laksanakan Master!" ajak Hinata.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-sama sekali lagi _gomen_ ne!" ujur gadis _blonde_ itu menarik kartu lain dan menganti raut wajahnya yang tadinya ramah menjadi datar. Dengan segera sebuah pistol berada di tangan Kyuubi.

Dor..

Trek..

"Oy, kau mau mebunuhku?" tanya Sasuke berteriak melihat belanjaannya yang terkena tembakan Kyuubi. 'Dan apa-apa itu? Raut wajahnya menjadi datar padahal awalnya ramah!' batin Sasuke merinding mengetahui perubahan raut wajah yang singkat dari gadis _blonde_ tersebut.

"_Lari BAKA!_" suruh sebuah suara dan tanpa bertanyapun Sasuke berlari menurut, menjauhi pasuakan itu.

Dor…

Trek…

Dor…

Trek…

Dengan segenap kemampuannya Sasukepun berlari kocar-kacir(?) berusahan untuk menghindar dari tembakan Kyuubi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke bersembunyi di antara pepohonan.

"_Kamu sedang diburu, mau kami bantu?_" tanya suara lain yang Sasuke tidak tau dari mana asalnya.

"Ya, bantu aku keluar dari masalah ini!" jawab Sasuke yakin, mengenyampingkan siapa yang bertanya padanya.

"_Baik jawab 3 pertanyaanku! Siapa namamu? Umurmu? Dan apa kau mau untuk mendamaikan dunia?_" tanya suara itu lagi bertubi-tubi.

"Uchiha Sasuke, 15 tahun, dan ya! Aku mau mendamaikan dunia dari orang-orang aneh seperti pasukan tadi!" jawab Sasuke sesingkat mungkin.

Sret….

"Arigatou telah melakukan kontrak dengan kami! Master!" seru seorang pemuda yang mirip Sasuke. "Perkenalkan namaku Itachi!" lanjut pemuda itu yang hanya mengunakan kaos putih dan celana pendek hitam, padahal malam ini udara sangat dingin.

"WAAAAA, KENAPA KAU?" jerit Sasuke kaget melepas semua tampang _stoic_nya, mengira Itachi adalah orang gila, apa lagi ketika melihat orang itu hanya mengunakan pakaian tipis. "Ini semua karena aku belum melakukan persiapan BAKA!" bentak Itachi. Tiba-tiba saja Itachi menarik sebuah tameng dari udara kosong untuk melindungi Sasuke dari tembakan.

Dor..

Trak..

Dor..

Trak..

"Sial, dia sudah melakukan kontrak Master!" ujur Hinata yang sedang mencabut hiasan bola merah dari gaunnya dan melempar kearah Sasuke.

"Ck, tidak bisa main-main lagi! Lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh!" komando gadis _blonde_ itu dengan nada datar.

KAAA BOMMM

Suara ledakan dari bola yang dilempar Hinata bisa didengar hingga radius 200 m permisa, sehingga membuat sebagian orang menjadi tuli dan mati akibat serangan jantung mendadak, inilah info yang dapat kami beri. Saya Author dan staff yang bertuga melaporkan #Lupakan.

Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke selamat karena di lindungi tameng Itachi. "Woi, kamu itu siapa hah?" tanya Sasuke disaat situasi genting begin.

"Aku _doll_mu! Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan Master sepertimu sih?" tanya Itachi memijit pelipisnya yang sakit.

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi apa itu _doll_? Dan yang terpenting, KENAPA AKU DISERANG? SAMA ORANG YANG DOBENYA MINTA AMPUN SEPERTI MEREKA LAGI!" kata Sasuke frustasi menunjuk Kyuubi, Deidara, Dan Hinata.

"APHAAA KAU BILANG? NYARI MATI YA?!" tanya yang bersangkutan kesal.

"Master!" suruh Hinata dan dibalas anggukan Masternya.

"Nyehehehe! Rasakan bom gandaku!" seru Hinata melepaskan 2 buah bola berwarna merah dari gaunnya dan melepar kearah Sasuke dan Itachi.

DUARRRRRRRR…..

Lagi-lagi ledakan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar, namun naas ledakaan itu sama sekali tidak mengenai Sasuke maupun Itachi. "Huh, mereka terlalu kuat!" gumam Itachi.

"Hei! Kau belum menjelaskan!" tuntut Sasuke seakan buat situasi. #Chidori

"Ck, _doll_ itu boneka bodoh!" bentak Itachi sambil melihat situasi untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku tau! Maksudku kenapa kau mengaku boneka? Jelas-jelas kamu manusia!" bentak Sasuke.

"Di sini ada tempat luas seperti lapangan terdekat tidak?" tanya Itachi menghiraukan bentakan Sasuke.

"Cih, ada 3 blok dari sini!" jawab Sasuke setengah kesal.

"Kalau gitu kita kesana, nanti aku jelaskan di perjalanan!" kata Itachi mengendong Sasuke di pundaknya dan lompat di atap rumah-rumah. "Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri. Beginian mah aku sering!" ucap Sasuke melompat duluan di atas atap. Wah.. Sasuke keturunan 'Tarzan' ya? #Ameterasu

"Ternyata boleh juga!" balas Itachi mengikuti Sasuke melompat di atas atap rumah orang itu.

"Master! Mereka lari un!" teriak Deidara menunjuk target mereka yang melarikan diri.

"_Kuso_! Kejar mereka!" komando gadis _blonde_ ikut melopat.

.

.

Keadaan Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Kelihatannya mereka tertinggal jauh!" batin Itachi melihat kebelakang.

"Sekarang jelaskan!" tuntut Sasuke.

"Hah, baiklah. Kami sebenarnya adalah boneka yang dimasuki roh!" jawab Itachi datar. "Jadi, maksudmu.. kau makhluk **SUPERNATURAL**!" ucap Sasuke menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Iy- Hei tapi bukan roh jahat. Sebelum menjadi _doll_ kami disucikan dulu setelah itu dimasukan kedalam tubuh boneka yang seperti wujud kami saat hidup, setelah itu kami dijadikan kartu yang dapat dipanggil mengunakan _Device_ mengunakan alat modern! Pokoknya aku tidak begitu ingat karena sesuda disucikan detik itu juga akan diljadikan _doll_." Balas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Lalu gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Kita sampai!" ujur Sasuke berjalan ditengah lapangan diikuti Itchi.

"Gadis itu, adalah anggota-"

"Akatsuki, organisasi yang akan mendamaikan dunia! Mendamaikan dunia dari orang jahat!" seru gadis berambut _blonde_ bersama pasukannya.

"Ukh, apa yag harus dilakukan?" tanya Sasuke kepada Itachi.

"Lakukan persiapan!" suruh Itachi.

"Persiapan? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tekan kartuku dan tarik dari _Device_, setelah itu aku akan membantumu dari dalam!" kata Itachi masuk kedalam _touchscreen _atau bisa disebut _Device_. "_Sekarang ikuti kata-kataku dengan cepat dan gosokan pada layar Device mengerti?_" komando Itachi. Dengan segera Sasuke melakukan apa yang disuruh Itachi.

"_Lalu katakan 'Cahaya yang menembak ke surga,'_" kata Itachi sama seperti yang dikatakan gadis blonde itu.

"Cahaya yang menembak ke surga," ulang Sasuke sambil mengosokan kartu dilayar _Device_nya, seketika itu juga kartu itu melebur.

"_Berkilau bagaikan Kristal_,"

"Berkilau bagaikan Kristal,"

"Yang mengikat takdir dengan abadi, aku memerintahmu untuk memperlihatkan kekuatan aslimu di sini." Seru Sasuke mengulangi semua perkataan Itachi, lalu ia menunjukan layar _Device_nya yang mengeluarkan cahaya sangat terang.

"AWAKING!" seru Sasuke keras memunculkan Itachi yang berpakaian layaknya _musketeer_ dengan jubah berwarna putih berlambangkan bulan sabit dan sebuah pedang berada dipinggangnya. Topi bundar berwarna putihnyapun bertenger dengan manis di kepala Itachi.

"Cih, Kyuu lawan dia!" seru gadis _blonde_ memerintah.

"Baik Master!" jawab Kyuubi dan mengarahkan pistol kearah Itachi.

"Heh, gadis sepertimu mengunakan pistol?" tanya Itachi meremehkan.

Dor..

Trak..

Dor..

Cleb..

"AKH,"

Poff

"KYUU-CHAN!" jerit Hinata dan Deidara ketika melihat Kyuubi terkena tebasan Itachi.

"KITA MUNDUR!" seru gadis _blonde_ itu keras. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang telah berubah menjadi sebuah kartu dengan gambar Kyuubi yang bersimpah darah.

"Kau," desis gadis itu mengantung menunjuk Sasuke. "AKU AKAN MEREBUT SEMUA KARTUMU! DAN MENGAMBIL KYUU-NEE KEMBALI!" teriak gadis itu menahan emosi.

"Eh?" pekik Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Sampai jumpa lagi ne, Namikaze Naruto!" kata Itachi menyeringai ketika melihat mereka semua akan pergi.

"Em, jaa mata ne! UCHIHA-SAMA!" jawab Naruto gadis _blonde_ mengembalikan senyuman ramahnya dan menekankan nama Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian.

"Sebenarnya… Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke bingung, setelah itu ia mengingat jalannan yang telah hancur akibat serangan 'dobe sensen' tadi. "Lalu bagaiman cara memperbaiki tempat tadi?" lanjut Sasuke bertanya.

"Gunakan kartu penyemula no 12! Bilakau ingat tempatnya otomatis tempat itu akan kembali kesemula." suruh Itachi. Tanpa banyak protes Sasukepun melakukan yang diperintahkan Itachi. Seketika cahaya _Device_ memancar kesegala arah menuju tempat 'petempuran' tadi, yang mungin telah porak poranda. "Master tangkap!" suruh Itachi melempar sebuah kartu.

"…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi ketika melihat reaksi diam Sasuke sambil memperhatikan kartu yang dilemparnya dengan intes.

"Gadis ini, seperti rubah." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"APHAAAA? KAU MENYAMAKANKU DENGAN RUBAH? SINI KAU AKAN KU CINGCANG KAU!" jerit gadis dari kartu itu yang ternyata adalah Kyuubi.

"Heh? Kartu bisa bicara?" tanya Sasuke memperhatikan kartu itu.

"Tentu saja! Kami ini para_ doll_ bocah dungu!" balas Kyuubi dengan nada sombong.

"Oi, bersikap baiklah pada Mater barumu!" suruh Itachi .

"Heh? Bocah dungu ini ku panggil Master? Hell no!" tolak Kyuubi mentah-mentah.

'Lebih baik aku pulang!' batin Sasuke memijat pelipisnya dan berjalan pulang meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang adu mulut dengan Kyuubi yang masih dalam wujud kartu.

.

.

.

**Di tempat lain.**

Tampak Naruto sedang berjalan dengan angunnya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap, yang hanya diterangi dengan cahaya bulan melalui jendela ruangan itu. Namun ditengah ruangan itu terlihat sebuah meja kerja yang tengah digunakan seseorang.

"Ah, Naru-chan. Okari." Ujur orang itu dengan suara berat.

"Arigatou, nii-san!" jawab Naruto ramah.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya orang itu mendekati Naruto, sehingga terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut merah marun yang tengah menatapnya.

"Aku gagal nii-san!" jawab Naruto lemah.

"…" tak ada jawaban yang berate dari 'nii-san'nya itu.

"Siapa yang diambil?" tanya pemuda itu langsung.

"Kyuu-nee!" jawab Naruto menunduk.

"Tapi kamu tidak apa-apakan?" tanya pemuda itu lagi dengan suara khawatir.

"Em…" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kalau begitu kau memerlukan sedikit bantuan! Imuto-chan!" usul pemuda itu menyeringai menerima tatapan bingung Naruto. "Kalian sudah medengarkan tugas kalian itukan? Selidiki dan bantulah Naru-chan menghadapi penganggu itu!" lanjutnya melihat 2 orang yang tengah menatap mereka dalam diam.

"_Hai_, Sasori-sama!" jawab mereka patuh.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Konichiwa! Perkenalkan aku author baru di fandom ini, yoroshiku. Hah~ akhirnya selesai juga chap 1 ini. Awalnya sih nggak PD buat posting, tapi karena tekat yang kuat kuputuskan untuk memposting fic ini #Lebay mode : on. O ya, maaf kalau fic ini ceritanya sama dengan anime _Fantasista Doll, _karena memang terispirasi dari tu cerita. Jadi, bagaimana ficnya? Baguskah? Jelekkan? Apapun akan ku terima kok, kalau disuruh hapuspun akan kulakukan. Tapi tolong jangan diberi flame ya! Kan sudah ku berikan peringatan. **Kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca**.

Natsuki : "Jadi tolong Reviewnya ne! Review anda sangat berati bagi kami!"

Sasuke : "Tapi kok aku kelihatan lemah ya?" *Deathglare Natsuki

Natsuki : "Hn."

Naruto : "Disini aku jadi orang jahatnya ya?"

Natsuki : "Hn."

Sasuke + Naruto : "NYARI MATI YA?"

Natsuki : "H-hn." *Langsung kabur

Sasuke + Naruto : -,-"


End file.
